As environmental consciousness increases in recent years, the study and utilization of renewable energy, e.g. sunlight, wind, or water, have been a prominent subject. Renewable energy is expected to replace part of traditional fossil energy in the near future. Among all kinds of renewable energy, sunlight is currently the major development target.
In sunlight utilization, solar panels are installed at a place with abundant sunshine for absorbing sunlight to generate direct current. Therefore, solar panels are often installed on a roof, a ceiling, or an open field. Generally, during the solar panel installation, C-type steel skeletons are installed at the place in light of the solar panel installation area and manner, and then the solar panels are directly locked on a top portion of the C-type steel skeletons.
However, each commercial type of solar panels usually has a particular size and a particular spacing between two adjacent locking holes. If the holes of C-type steel skeletons punched at a processing factory do not correspond with the spacing between two adjacent locking holes of the solar panels at the field, hole punching should be reprocessed. This not also easily leads to the destruction of a galvanized layer so as to quickly corrode the C-type steel skeletons, but also makes the field installation inconvenient.
Additionally, it is difficult to assemble the C-type steel skeletons, and the C-type steel skeletons have much limitation in the installation manner and the installation position.
Furthermore, the installation manner of C-type steel skeletons is too immovable to be altered at will. This results in difficulty in flexible extension thereof if necessary in future.
Briefly, the prior art fails to provide a support for solar panels which can be efficiently assembled, simply assembled, or assembled in “do it yourself” fashion. The prior art also fails to provide a support for solar panels which is suitable for solar panels of various sizes, installed conveniently, applied widely, and adapted at will. The prior art further fails to provide a support for solar panels whose frame is detached and reassembled easily, and installed at any place at will so as to movably support the entirety of the support.